Up until now, there have been discussed reproducing systems capable of separately recording an audio data file and a moving image data file and reproducing audio and moving image in synchronization with each other even without any dedicated processor having high processing performance.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-95522